


It's raining men

by dp076898



Category: Primeval
Genre: Funny, Gay, M/M, Past, Rain, Sex, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dp076898/pseuds/dp076898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavy rain storm in the past allows Connor and Becker to reveal their true feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining men

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of Series 3.

Becker knew that, in this line of work, with him in charge of security, 99% of the time any operation went smoothly. He also knew that the recipe for disaster had 2 ingredients: Connor Temple and an Anomalie. This is what had got him into his current situation. Connor, had had to return a lost something-osaurus to the Permian era. Frankly he didn't care. He was there just to protect the people involved in the operation. He had a soft spot for Connor, which is why he insisted he'd travel through the Anomalie instead of some newly trained lackey of his.

On the other side of the Anomalie, Connor and Becker were met with a rather dark environment. Connor released the creature he'd been carrying and they both looked up to the sky, realising that it was about to rain.   
'We need to head back' Becker yelled with concern in his voice.  
'Hang on , look at this!'   
Connor seemed to be concentrating on some uninteresting moss, Becker rolled his eyes and turned back to face the Anomalie. It was pulsing, as if it were about to close.  
'We need to go now' Becker screamed, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence, this alerted Connor to the seriousness of their situation. They both ran as fast as they could towards the Anomolie, but they were too slow. It closed.

'Oh great' Becker said sarcastically.  
'Sorry' Connor spoke sheepishly, and looked at the ground.  
'It doesn't matter' Becker was trying to console Connor, but it was hard to hide just how annoyed he really was. He was stranded with Connor millions of years in their past with nothing but an ARC survival pack (which he took with him every time he went through an Anomalie in case something like this were to happen) and a shotgun. 

As if on queue, the heavens opened, and it started raining.   
Connor screamed. Becker, being more professional, just looked disgusted.   
It was like no rain either of them had ever experienced, despite their British nationality. Each droplet seemed 3 times larger than normal and twice as frequent. They were sopping wet in seconds and their T-shirts became skin tight, Connor could see Becker's nipples sticking out through his shirt and he was, admittedly, very turned on.

Connor had fancied Becker for quite a while, but this had gone no further than ogling him as he walked away in the extensive corridors of the ARC. He would often get 'lost' in the military wing of the ARC just so he could bump into Becker and ask for directions. 

Becker ran towards Connor and held out his left hand. Connor knew that this was a platonic gesture from Becker, as Connor could barely run and Becker didn't want him to get left behind. Nevertheless Connor, gladly, took it and they ran together towards some caves, about 100 metres away. As Connor was being pulled by Becker he giggled to himself, as he was rather enjoying the whole experience. Despite the 'lost- in-the-past' thing.

They reached the caves, both of them were breathing heavily and Connor watched Becker's chest move up and down slowly. He admired how Becker still looked good, even with water dripping down his, well, everywhere!  
'We need to get out of these wet clothes, or we will catch our death from hypothermia'   
This made Connor pick his ears up, despite this, he didn't hear the last bit.   
'Help me out of this' Becker said, smirking.  
Connor pulled the shirt up from the bottom, but it got stuck before he could get it over Becker's head. This meant Connor had to ease the shirt off. He was going to enjoy this! He slid his hands down Becker's arms over the ridge of muscle by his shoulder and up his face. Eventually he managed to get the shirt over Becker's head. Becker moved his arms down and threw his shirt onto the floor. Connor noticed how Becker's pecks sagged as he moved his arms down, and how his chest was hairier than he was expecting. Connor stared deeply into Becker's, almost hazel, eyes. He allowed himself to get lost in their pigmentation. He hoped Becker didn't notice how longingly he was staring at him.

Becker noticed that Connor's eyes were a very deep brown, and he struggled to break his gaze. But Becker had to, or they could die. His survival training had often ruined romantic moments, but needs must. He rapidly undid his belt and pushed his trousers down. Connor was left there gawping as Becker removed his trousers and laid them out next to his T-shirt to dry, in only his underwear.  
'Do you need some help taking your clothes off?' 'You must be freezing!'  
'Um, yes please!' Connor said, enthusiastically, he didn't need to be asked twice!  
Becker pulled Connor's shirt of efficiently, and it was not quite the experience Connor was hoping for.   
Becker set about making a fire as Connor took off his trousers.  
In the cave, there were rocks and a few twigs, as well as the ARC survival pack and Becker's shotgun. Within minutes Connor had watched Becker turn this into a roaring fire. He was very impressed.   
Becker then put the clothes as close to the fire as was safe, so they would dry faster.  
'Come here' Becker held out his arm.   
Connor looked confused, but went anyway. Becker put his arms around Connor and they snuggled by the fire.  
'We need to get our body temperatures back up' Becker explained.  
'By sharing body heat?' Connor asked.  
'It's the most efficient way, but if it ou uncomfortable...' Becker began to pull away. Connor rapidly pulled him back, quickly adding,  
'No, it's fine, it's fine!'  
'Oh, OK' Becker replied, with a hint of confusion in his voice, as he pulled Connor closer to his chest.   
'So what's actually in that ARC survival pack?' Connor asked, desperately trying to make conversation.  
Becker then began to list the rather extensive inventory of the pack, in fastidious detail, which bored Connor slightly, but he was enjoying listening to Becker speak. Unfortunately most of the survival pack was useless in this case, but they did use the blankets and fire lighters. 

The rain had shown no signs of stopping and the Anomalie had shown no signs of reopening. The chances of them getting home looked about as bleak as the weather, but Connor was with Becker and for him, that was perfect.  
'The clothes aren't dry yet' said Becker as he reached out and felt his trousers.   
'They should be by morning' said Connor, hopefully.  
'Forever the optimist' Becker said quietly, rolling his eyes.  
'Time for bed I think' Becker exclaimed, totally changing his mood.   
He laid one of the blankets out on the floor, placed the other one on top of it and used the ARC survival pack and a pile of moss as pillows.  
'Is anything likely to eat us in our sleep tonight?' Becker asked confidently.  
'Unlikely, in this area, particularly with this weather'. Connor had had to stifle a happy laugh as he'd only just noticed that Becker's pants were totally see through now they were wet, it left nothing to his imagination. All his dreams were coming true!  
'I'm gonna sleep naked Connor, my underwear is still sopping wet' Becker spoke with nauseating confidence, Connor was still trying to cover up his body, as Becker had a sculpted physique which embarrassed Connor who was going for the more 'skinny-fat' look.  
Connor just looked at Becker's pants, Becker then scanned down himself. He quickly realised that his white cotton underwear looked more like cling film. He then, looking rather panicked, cupped his hands over his package and blushed.  
'Still want to sleep naked?' asked Connor with an air of superiority in his voice.  
'I want dry underwear, and you've seen it now, so sleeping naked doesn't matter' he spoke factually, almost mimicking Connor's usual tone. Then, without thinking Becker removed his underwear, placed it over the fire and stood in front of Connor, completely naked.   
Connor didn't know whether it was Becker's confidence or his body that turned him on the most, either way he couldn't control himself anymore and almost immediately got hard.   
Becker stared at Connor's groin, as it was pretty hard to ignore.  
'Ooh we've got a live one here' Becker sounded almost exited!  
'Now remove your underwear and come here' Becker spoke as if he were giving Connor an order.   
Connor complied, took his pants off, and walked over to Becker, his penis kind of swaying as he walked. Becker took Connor's underwear and hung them, over the fire, next to his. Connor then put his hands on Becker's shoulders and his cock on the outside of Becker's left leg. Becker took a firm grip of Connor's cock as well as the back of his head. He proceeded to kiss Connor passionately, on the lips. Connor groaned. The kiss lingered on Connor's lips even after they'd stopped kissing and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. It was like nothing Connor had ever experienced before.  
'There aren't condoms in that survival pack are there?' Connor asked, giggling. Becker answered:  
'no' rather seriously, and ushered Connor to lie down, on top of him, under one of the blankets.  
It was only now Connor realised Becker was yet to become hard. Connor had to change this. He grasped Becker's cock and pulled at it, feeling his arms, pulling at his chest hair and nipples with his free hand, all whilst kissing Becker. Becker was impressed Connor could multitask like this, but he was more impressed with how quickly he was becoming hard. Connor pressed his hard dick against Becker's and wanked them gently.   
Becker decided he wanted to be in charge now, so he held Connor by his shoulders and gently pushed him off, biting his bottom lip. Becker then forced Connor's shoulders onto the bottom blanked and Becker assumed the position Connor once held.  
They stayed like this, until they came. Both Connor and Becker were laying down next to each other, panting gently. Connor had his head on Becker's chest, meaning he could hear Becker's heart rate slowing.  
'That was amazing' Connor spoke gently. 'Are you even gay?' Connor asked Becker, as confidently as he could.   
'I was about to ask you the same thing' said Becker, laughing.   
'Yeah' said Connor, regretfully.   
'Hey, what's up?' Becker was showing care, which surprised Connor, particularly as Becker then kissed his forehead gently.  
'My family disowned me, after I came out' Connor was almost crying. Becker, despite having the emotional range of a teaspoon, realised this conversation was upsetting Connor, so he stopped asking questions. He didn't want to make Connor uncomfortable.  
'My mum would love you' Becker was speaking more optimistically. 'She's very caring, and had always accepted me'.   
'You're outed?' Connor almost yelled with surprise. He'd immediately cheered up.  
'Yeah, I have been for a while, but I've never had a long term relationship'   
'Why not?'  
'Just never found the right guy, I suppose'  
'You looking for a relationship now?'  
'Depends, are you?'   
'Yeah' Connor said, hopefully.  
The conversation ended there. Connor fell asleep with Becker running his fingers through his hair.

Connor woke up to Becker yelling.  
'Get dressed quickly Connor, the Anomalie is open!'  
Becker was secretly glad he'd woken up to a sunrise and not to a scout team of soldiers. He wasn't quite ready for the ARC to find out about him and Connor. In such a small institution once one person knew, everybody knew. Connor was up and dresses in about 5 minutes, Becker was tapping his foot the whole time to show how impatient he was. Their clothes had dried over night and were still rather warm, however they did smell of wood smoke.   
They were ready to depart, so as not to tempt fate, they ran towards the Anomalie hand in hand.  
Becker said, 'are we telling people yet?'  
'Are you implying that we're going out?'  
'Well yeah' Becker sounded happier than Connor had ever heard him sound before.  
'I think I want you all to myself for the moment!' Connor said cheekily.   
Becker sighed with relief.   
Despite this Connor was still insecure, he was worried this would be one night of passion followed by awkward encounters in the ARK.   
They broke through the Anomalie, no one from the ARC had arrived yet. Connor looked around, and then kissed Becker to state his claim on him. Becker proceeded to kiss him back. Connor knew that he had found a good boyfriend in Becker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt, so please be kind as well as being honest. Tips are most welcome and well received. Please do tell me what you think, because I'd love to carry on writing, but if this is rubbish, I don't want to waste my time!


End file.
